A Silver Raindrop
by beaucoup riant
Summary: When Heero and Duo make a bet on who'll convince Relena or Hilde that they love each other, who'll be left with stained blood? And what will she do to stop all of her pain?
1. Default Chapter

A Silver Raindrop  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor it's characters.  
  
The Italic is flashbacks.  
  
The light of a weak moon shimmered through the white silk lace curtains and splashed like a waterfall on a face of a girl sleeping in a longing dream. She awoke a few more moment later when the moonlight hit her face. She smiled and sat up. Her sweet smile fell as she looked at the picture frame. Suddenly something cold ran through her body and hot tears gave only her the warmth. The picture of the whole gang. She was left alone. All alone. No one was here to help her, no one was here to tell her that she should have more fun. Each one of them, Duo, Trowa, Quarte, and sometimes Wufiel would tell her to do something that she had always wanted to do.  
  
"Come on Relena, you need to have more fun!"  
  
"Women! You better watch out next time!"  
  
"You need a break once in a while!"  
  
Relena shook her head and smiled slightly. "If I want to show them all that I can be happy than I'll have to follow their strong advices."  
  
She picked up the picture and kissed the glass. "So I'll have more breaks, and spend more time with you guys." She giggled.  
  
"I will never love you! I can't feel remember!"  
  
"I'm an emotionless person, Relena! I've killed!"  
  
Those two thoughts coming from a raspy voice made her drop the picture. She shook violently.  
  
"I won't kill anymore. I don't have to."  
  
That voice made her warm as she slowly picked up the glass and placed the picture in another frame.  
  
*****  
  
Heero didn't like being late for work but he had been drinking all night with Duo. He still didn't get how Duo had convinced him to do that kind of stuff like he had convinced him to go to clubs late at night and things. But either way, nothing had ever been able to get in his way of his missions. A sparkle of something caught his eye as he followed it. Heero's eyes softened. Relena.  
  
Relena wore a soft color of blue T-shirt and a skirt that went to her knees. Her hair had a small pony tail clipped by a butterfly. The rest of her golden locks remained untouched and laid out.  
  
Heero saw a flash of blue and as he saw Relena smile at him; he felt warm. "Heero."  
  
There was a necklace around her neck, a golden silk ribbon with a diamond raindrop. It was about a good thumbnail size and it had silver lines around it. Heero touched it. It was cold at his fingertips yet Relena made no attempt to take it's touch away from him. "Who gave you this?" Heero asked.  
  
Relena giggled. She looked up at him, "Heero. This, it's only from Hilde from my birthday." Heero felt his hands fall down and slide over to her collarbone before removing his hand away. Relena passed gently past him, "See you later, Heero."  
  
Heero looked confused, "Hey! Where are you going!"  
  
"I'm going with the gang to an amusement park."  
  
"But don't you have work?"  
  
The word work made Relena stop, and turn around, she placed her left hand on her hip, "Is that all I'm about?" Heero blinked, "Besides I already finished all of it." As she turned and started a slower pace of running, Heero could see a tinge of hurt in her eyes as she turned away from him and faded.  
  
**** Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Catherine, Wufiel, and Quarte caught up with Relena outside of the building of a tall glass building.  
  
****  
  
To be continued. 


	2. A Silver Raindrop Chapter 2: The Bet

A Silver Raindrop Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing nor it's characters.  
  
*** Last time on A Silver Raindrop:  
  
"Come on Relena, you need to have more fun!"  
  
"Women! You better watch out next time!"  
  
"You need a break once in a while!"  
  
There was a necklace around her neck, a golden silk ribbon with a diamond raindrop. It was about a good thumbnail size and it had silver lines around it. Heero touched it. It was cold at his fingertips yet Relena made no attempt to take its touch away from him. "Who gave you this?" Heero asked.  
  
Relena giggled. She looked up at him, "Heero. This, it's only from Hilde from my birthday."  
  
***  
  
A Silver Raindrop Chapter 2 By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Author's Note: Hey you guys. Sorry to take a small amount of time writing this. And thankx to only a small handful of people that kept in touch with me to tell me to keep on writing this fanfic.  
  
Thank you for the support guys! It really helped me to go on. But I would never leave any of my stories half finished!  
  
  
  
****  
  
Relena felt dizzy. But it had just been from the long roller coaster ride Duo had dragged her too. His rant less yelling and screaming was almost sounding like her own when she went down the long camel. There were a few large loops and that was what had made her dizzy. Her necklace shimmered through the thick crowd, giving away herself to the gang.  
  
"So how was it."  
  
"With Duo's yelling and screaming I say he enjoyed it and I was dying." The two girls laughed. Trowa met up with them and did a once over look over Relena. She was fine.  
  
He had never seen Relena so happy and free of work like this. He smiled. "Hey Trowa, which ride do you want to go now?"  
  
Trowa looked at both Relena and Hilde. Their eyes were filled of happiness and a hint of a challenge for him to pick a good one. Trowa looked around. There was a ride called Hunted. Trowa pointed towards the dark wooden box and the forest. "There.  
  
As they walked over to the ride, the line was endless. "Looks like this ride is all to popular, Trowa." Relena said, bending over the railing to look at the long line.  
  
"Well if you don't mind, I'm going over to a snack place to get me some snacks!" Duo said, pointing to a large stand of junk food. "You girls want anything?"  
  
"No thank you." They both said.  
  
"Well then, save my spot will you babe?" Before Hilde could answer, Duo left the line to buy his long line of food. Quarte laughed.  
  
"He's always hungry!" He replied.  
  
Wufiel closed his eyes, "As well injustice."  
  
"Oh come on, Wufiel, can you go today without that stupid justice and injustice words today, for me?" Wufiel looked at Relena before nodding. The line moved. And the five moved along with it.  
  
***  
  
Heero didn't know why Relena wasn't here. And it was certainly very unlikely of her. He hadn't heard one word about her telling him that she was going to the amusement park at all when she and him was alone in her office. All he could see in the world and in his eyes was Relena standing there, in the blue dress with the diamond raindrop hanging around her neck with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
His communicator rang. And Heero snapped out of his thoughts. He clicked the open the screen. Duo's face appeared on it. His braid still firmly in place. "Hiya, Heero!" Heero stared at Duo with coldness and a hit of annoyance.  
  
"Well good to see you too, Heero!" Duo said.  
  
"What do you want, Maxwell?"  
  
Suddenly Heero could see Relena's face, standing in the line. Her blue dress making small waves with the gentle breeze. There were the other gundam pilots, with Hilde. Relena was laughing and her raindrop diamond necklace was shimmering through the thick crowd that surrounded her. Her thick ponytail blew with the wind and her eyes were filled of happiness.  
  
"I'll make you a bet." Duo said, although Heero couldn't see his face.  
  
"I bet I can get Hilde to fall in love with me before you can get Relena to fall for you. Nine million Wong, Heero."  
  
Heero thought of this. Wasn't Hilde and Duo already a couple, unless they got into a fight again. Heero asked, "Aren't you and Hilde already a couple?"  
  
Duo's face appeared again and he shook his head. His thick brown braid flung. "We got into a fight. Hilde found out about this chick at headquarters named Lily." Heero nodded. But then he told Duo he would not agree to the bet.  
  
"Oh come on, is the Perfect Solider scared to do a small bet?"  
  
"Fine! I'll do it."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: So the bet is made. I wonder what happens next? 


	3. Attackers

A Silver Raindrop Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. You know it all already.  
  
*** Last time on A Silver Raindrop:  
  
"With Duo's yelling and screaming I say he enjoyed it and I was dying." The two girls laughed. Trowa met up with them and did a once over look over Relena. She was fine.  
  
He had never seen Relena so happy and free of work like this. He smiled. "Hey Trowa, which ride do you want to go now?"  
  
Trowa looked at both Relena and Hilde. Their eyes were filled of happiness and a hint of a challenge for him to pick a good one. Trowa looked around. There was a ride called Hunted. Trowa pointed towards the dark wooden box and the forest. "There.  
  
Heero didn't know why Relena wasn't here. And it was certainly very unlikely of her. He hadn't heard one word about her telling him that she was going to the amusement park at all when she and him was alone in her office. All he could see in the world and in his eyes was Relena standing there, in the blue dress with the diamond raindrop hanging around her neck with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
His communicator rang. And Heero snapped out of his thoughts. He clicked the open the screen. Duo's face appeared on it. His braid still firmly in place. "Hiya, Heero!" Heero stared at Duo with coldness and a hit of annoyance.  
  
"Oh come on, is the Perfect Solider scared to do a small bet?"  
  
"Fine! I'll do it."  
  
*** A Silver Raindrop Chapter 3  
  
By: Rei Tamashii  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys thankx for hanging in there and for all of my other fanfics. I'm glad you guys all like it.  
  
***  
  
Heero sighed as soon as he made sure that Duo was off the communication line. He turned his chair around and stared out at the window behind his desk. The whole Preventers headquarters was very quiet without Duo around. A good thing too. But no matter what, the place was always noisy, Duo was just the one who makes it even worse.  
  
*** As soon as Relena came back from the amusement park, she went to take a long shower. After that she had gone downstairs to help the chiefs do some cooking. But there wasn't much to do. As soon as she had finished cooking a few plates, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" She shouted as she dried her hands of a dishcloth.  
  
She walked over to the door and opened it. It was Heero.  
  
"Hi." She said to him.  
  
"Hey yourself." Heero said with one of his rare smiles he had placed on for Relena. Relena smiled back to him and let him in.  
  
Heero could hear music playing in the mansion, it sounded nice. But something not what Relena would listen to. "What music is this?"  
  
"Anime, silly. You know how much I love anime music." Heero nodded than asked, "What song is this?"  
  
"Sanctus from Angel Sanctuary."  
  
Heero looked at the living room where the stereo was roaring with the music. It was in Japanese however.  
  
"You can understand Japanese?"  
  
Relena only nodded before sitting down. She signaled him to sit down as well. Heero was still in his Preventers uniform he wanted to go up to his room in the mansion to change. Relena giggled, "If you want to change, I can wait." As if reading his mind; she said.  
  
Heero nodded and jogged up to his room. His room was large and it was across from Relena's own bedroom. As soon as he changed into some baggy pants and a T-shirt he jogged back down. Relena was listening to the music as she switched on another song. Looks like she didn't like the one from Vampire Princess Miyu.  
  
As soon as Relena sensed Heero back into the room she turned around to face him.  
  
Heero kept shouting at himself to finish the bet as soon as possible. 'Come on Yuy! Get this bet over with before she suspects something!'  
  
***  
  
However, Heero didn't do anything but talk to Relena. He didn't know why, but his mind kept shouting at him to get the bet over before Relena gets hurt.  
  
***  
  
Duo silently crept into the apartment Hilde and Sally shared. Luckily for him, Sally had gone off to another injury of one of the Preventers coming back from just a plane crash. So that would leave only Hilde and him, soon.  
  
Duo heard clattering of metal, "She must be cooking." He thought.  
  
However when he came in and slowly closed the door, he felt something heavy hit his head. Sending him in a long blackout.  
  
***  
  
With a large bump on his head with huge pain, and large echoes of his ex- girlfriend's yells ringing still, faintly in his ears, he walked into the office of his boss, Lady Une. Heero, Trowa, and Wufiel was there. He glared at Heero before closing the door behind him. Duo silently asking Heero if he had finished his bet, but luckily for him, the Perfect Solider shook his head.  
  
Suddenly the door knocked. With the door behind his back, he blinked before opening the door. Duo smiled, "Hey, Lena!"  
  
Relena smiled her greetings before saying, "I'm sorry I'm late, Lady Une. I got a little 'sidetracked.'"  
  
Lady Une looked at Relena, giving her a gentle look of I'll- ask- you later. Relena nodded slightly before letting herself in and leaned against the doorway next to Duo.  
  
"Well the reason why I all called you here was because Relena will be going to another party," Lady Une slowly walked up to Relena.  
  
"Don't worry, Ben won't be coming." Relena eyes lit up and nodded happily.  
  
Lady Une continued, "So each of you will be her four main bodyguards. Got that?"  
  
The four nodded and followed Relena out. Lady Une saw Relena mouthing her thank yous to her.  
  
***  
  
Relena and her friends parted ways. But as Relena walked away, she paused. Something flashed into her eyes, she looked into the corner of her eye. Smirking she asked him to come out.  
  
"Getting better at tracking the skills aren't you?"  
  
Relena laughed silently. Before giving him her answer. His long brown hair that went at almost of the end of his neck was darker that Heero's however his eyes were brown. He held his usual sword in his left hand, hiding it behind his leg.  
  
"I sense that something bad is going to happen at that party of yours."  
  
Relena nodded in agreement, "I already know, Kira. Have you told Larva yet?"  
  
Kira nodded. Relena smiled to herself as she remembered another of her friends that she didn't get to see often only on a few nights, Larva, black hair and dark blue eyes, they had looked like the raging sea when the night fluttered over it.  
  
Suddenly Kira had left and Relena nodded to herself before going off.  
  
*** The night and the whole party was stashed with body guards. The party has not yet even begun, it would never really be complete without Vice Foreign Minster, Relena Dorlin. As a black limo approached, Heero Yuy stepped out before offering his hand to Relena. She wore a light blue dress, going down to her thigh, it had strips at her back making patterns with the flesh of her back. There was a small low cut at the bottom of the dress and it sparkled. She wore lightly make-up with a touch of blush. Her lips shimmered with the lip gloss she put on, and her hair was down with a single small blue ribbon holding a thin ponytail loosely in place. She looked like an angel.  
  
Heero swallowed, she looked so beautiful in that dress. Shaking his head mentally, he walked her to the door with Wufiel, and Trowa behind her. Duo was the one who had his arm politely linked to her's while Heero's hand guided her hand to the party. Relena swallowed finding it hard to breath. The worst party will begin when she steps through those doors.  
  
***  
  
Relena sat down after a very long time after dancing with Minster Ken. Stepping on her poor foot, as well trying to kiss her. That was the second time this night, only the other guy who tried to stick his tongue down her throat was a cubby man, the young son of the President. She suddenly tensed up, she could sense Heero. Sighing, she looked up. It was him. Dressed in a tuxedo, Relena giggled. He had torn off the tie and let out a few buttons down. Exposing some of his chest muscles.  
  
Heero sat down besides Relena.  
  
***  
  
Suddenly a gun shot echoed into the ballroom, people ran out while some remained, scared of running. Relena turned her heads to the attackers, they were smirking. Quickly Heero drew his gun out only to have it flung off somewhere from a man behind the leader with blue hair and gray eyes. 


End file.
